


Not-So-Hidden Identity

by invisible_aliens



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, disguises, that don't work as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_aliens/pseuds/invisible_aliens
Summary: There's a Masquerade Ball at Watford. Baz decides to talk to Simon while he won't know who he is. (Or will he?)Written for the Carry On Countdown 2018, Day 18: Costumes / Dress-Ups





	Not-So-Hidden Identity

**BAZ**

“Are you coming to the ball tonight?” Snow asks. He's busy putting together his costume, about to go into the bathroom to try it on. 

“Why would I bother going to a stupid masquerade ball?” 

He scowls at me. “I'm just trying to be friendly! And it's meant to be fun. Although I guess you never want to have any fun.” 

He stomps into the bathroom and bangs the door shut behind him. 

As it turns out, I am going. My outfit is under my bed in a box, folded carefully. But I don't want Simon to see it. 

I want to see if we can get along when he doesn't know how I am. Because I'm sick of fighting him. 

I sit down as if I'm going to to do some work, but I can't concentrate. It doesn't matter. As long as Snow thinks I'm staying put, my plan will work. 

Snow looks stunning. He's wearing a dark suit, and he has on a glittery mask that matches the colour of his hair. I can't keep from staring at him. 

He shuffles awkwardly. “I look terrible, don't I?” 

I shrug. 

“Well, maybe I should wear something else…” 

“Just go.”

“Well I'll see you later, I guess,” he says. 

He frowns, and walks out. 

I wait a few minutes to be sure he's not coming back, and pull out the box from under my bed. 

  
  


**PENELOPE**

“... And I just don't why he didn't want to come!”

Simon's still talking about Baz. (He never stops.) I zone out and look around at all the other students dancing around the dining hall. Everyone has such amazing masks, even those who don't like to dress up and are still wearing whatever they were wearing earlier. (Keris is still in her school uniform.) I can recognise most people, but some have more deceptive masks than others, and the lights are on low. 

“.... He was studying, and that it was all stupid, but…”

Simon's still rambling on. 

Maybe Baz does has a small point. It is all a bit silly. And I think the main reason behind it was just the Mage trying to suck up to the students. But why not have some fun? Boycotting it's not going to do anything. 

“...never wants to have any fun! I just don't understand it! He's-” 

“Shut up, Simon! Who cares if Baz comes or not? Let's have some fun.”

People are dancing in the middle of the room. The Mage arranged for some DJ to come, and I don't think he understands that it's meant to be a  _ ball _ , and keeps playing lame pop songs. The tables have been moved to the sides of the room, and an array of snacks are laid out. 

Basically, it's a high school disco, but everyone's wearing masks. 

Simon's finally changed topic. “You know, I'm kind of glad Agatha and I broke up, or she might expect me to dance with her.” 

There are a few couples dancing together, but most people are just in groups of friends. Others, like us, are standing around the sides. 

“Look, I don't think you and Agatha were a good match, and I certainly don't want you to get back together, but being embarrassed about your dancing would be a stupid reason to break up with someone.”

“Yeah, but other people would see! Like Baz. I bet Baz is a fantastic dancer. I couldn't stand it if he saw me stumbling around.” 

“Shut up about Baz!” I'm getting sick of talking over the music. “Shall we go outside for a bit?” 

Simon nods, and we leave the hall. There's a cool breeze, and the music can be heard wafting out the hall. 

 

Agatha comes hurrying out of the hall. She glances at Simon, and then turns to talk to me. “Help! Dev keeps asking me to dance. It's getting annoying.” 

Sure enough, Dev comes out. “Come on Agatha. Just one song?” He grabs her arm and pulls her back into the hall. 

“I better go and help her.” 

I leave Simon outside, and head back into the hall. I’m sure he’d leave her alone if he had Baz to keep him company. (Shit, I’m turning into Simon.)

 

After a good talking to, Dev leaves Agatha alone. 

“Thanks,” says Agatha. “Why don't we go dance?”

“Okay, let's go,” I say. Dancing is isn't really my thing, and neither is this trashy music, but why the hell not? Simon will be alright outside on his own, and he can always come join us if he wants.

  
  


**BAZ**

I don't go to the ball right away. I stand in front of the mirror for a moment, gathering my strength. 

I see Simon standing outside by himself. In order to avoid suspicion, I walk up by the side of the hall towards him as I've left the hall, instead of come from Mummers House. 

“Hello,” I say. 

He startles, and looks at me. He gasps. “Wow. You look…”

“Amazing?” (I really do. I have a silver mask that extends down over my cheeks.) 

“Yeah,” he breathes.

“I just came out to have a break,” I say. “It's very noisy in there.” 

“Me too,” he says. 

“Let's sit down,” he says, “I'm been standing for a while.” 

We sit down on the grass together. 

I thought we could get on, but I'd never realised quite how well. It makes me feel guilty, concealing who I am.

We sit there for a while, making idle jokes and chatting. 

“Do you think anyone managed to sneak alcohol in?” I say. 

“Gareth might of, I think. Although he kept bragging about it, so it wasn't very secret.” 

We laugh. (I should tell him who I am.) 

“Look,” he says. “I don't think you know who I am.” 

How the hell could I not know who he is? He looks as beautiful as ever. 

“Of course I know who you are, Simon. I think you'll find you don't know who I am.” 

“Baz, you're not really in disguise.” 

_ He knows it's me. _

_ He's known the whole time _ . 

“You knew?” I say. “But we… We were being friendly. Getting along.”

“I don't know why we've never tried it before!” 

“Neither do I.” I look towards the hall. “How would you feel about coming and sharing a dance with me?” 

He smiles. “I'd love to.”


End file.
